The Hunter And The Knight
by another-ignorant-assbutt
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a lonely hunter. A Destiel fairytale starring Dean the Hunter, Castiel the knight and Lucy the witch. Because Dean is secretly a fairytale princess and Cas is his knight in shining armor :)


A/N: This is a fairytale about Dean and Castiel, because we all know Dean's princess and Cas is his knight in shining armor ;)

I'm sorry for my shitty writing but (and I know I use this excuse every time) English is not my native language.

**THE HUNTER AND THE KNIGHT**

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a small, quiet little village. You could easily miss it if you didn't know where to look, for it was hidden within a dark forest, far away from prying eyes. The forest, however, was plagued with terrible creatures who didn't mind a little village-spiced snack every now and then. But when times are desperate, heroes step up to protect the weak. And so it was that two brothers, two orphaned hunters, decided to fight the creatures and keep the evil at bay. They were handsome and brave, and thus many a woman and man tried to court them, but they were unsuccessful for a very long time.  
Until one day, when a young blond girl managed to capture the attention of the younger of the two hunters, and not to long after, he eloped with her, leaving his elder brother alone to the job. The lonely Hunter continued to do his duty, earning him praise and the title of 'the righteous man'.

But the brave Hunter, however proud and handsome he was, had his green eyes heavy with sorrow and loneliness. He had seen terrible things and grew more tired every day, despite his young age. He lost interest in the girls who kept on flashing their smiles and batting their eyelashes, or the boys who kept showing off their biceps and sending him flirtatious glances.  
The lonesome Hunter believed the creatures that plagued their little village weren't there on coincidence. No, He believed there was someone or something sending them to them. The Hunter became obsessed with finding who was to blame for all the evil that had befallen the village since before he could remember.

One day when he was hunting, he was distracted by thoughts of a similar hunt with his little brother. Bitterly he thought of better times, when his brother had helped him and he still enjoyed hunting. This, plus the fact that he had barely slept that night, made him an easy target for the beast he was supposed to be hunting. It sank its teeth into the Hunter's leg and dragged him away. The hunter tried to free himself, tried to shout for help, but nothing helped. Eventually his head hit a rock and the Hunter fell unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the dark eyes of an old lady. He found that he was tied down tightly and could barely even move. The woman cackled. "Oh, oh. Look at you! The poor Hunter, all alone, no one to help him." She cackled again, sending shivers down the Hunter's spine. "I am Lucy, the owner of the that pretty doggie that brought you here!"  
"You!" exclaimed the Hunter.  
"Yes, me. I am the one who made your little village a little hell for me to rule! Oh their screams and their begging was what gave me the juice to keep going! I loved every second of it! But then you came and destroyed everything!" The mad witch hissed at him.  
"But you're a pretty little thing, and smart too. I'll make you an offer. Let's say you start working for me, huh?"  
"And what if I refuse?"  
"Well, I'll just keep asking. I'll keep you alive just enough for that. But don't you worry. I'll break you. And I'm sure you'll grow to like my little pets when you do." She grinned and showed off her rotten teeth. But the Hunter merely laughed and refused and spat in her face. She then tortured him with the most gruesome spells she could think of and only after hours and hours she finally left.

The next time she came, it was three days later and she made the same offer. The Hunter was sore all over, hungry and thirsty, but he laughed, refused and spat again. This gained him another endless torture session.  
On the seventh day, she came again and asked him again. This time, the Hunter tried to laugh, but it broke out in coughs. He tried to refuse, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth and had to settle with shaking his head. He tried to spit but he had no saliva left. She tortured him but she knew he was close to the end, and when she left, she had a smug smile on her face. She would break him soon.

Now the village had gotten worried when the Hunter didn't return after his hunting trip. But no one was brave enough to stand up and try to go find him, for the forest was dark and treacherous. Only the younger Hunter, who regretted leaving his brother alone on that particular hunt, attempted to search the forest, but found nothing. After four days the villagers sent messengers to the outside world, whom they'd never contacted before, in the hope of receiving some help from a hero to save their own hero. Because not only did they really like their hero Hunter, the village was horribly plagued by wild and demonic creatures again too.

Some people believed that the ancient legend of the brave knights in the outside world were true, and hoped for one of them to come and save their Hunter. The Hunter himself however, never believed the tales of young brave knights, not even when he was a child.

But an order of knights received word from the dreadful situation the village was in, and sent one of their knights to help them. The knight mounted his black steed and raced off towards the dark forest. He cut his way through many a creature, got lost more times than he could count, but he didn't give up. On the seventh day after the Hunter was kidnapped, he reached the cave where Lucy the witch held the Hunter. The knight caught her by surprise and with artful skill he decapitated her with a single swing of his sword. But killing such powerful witch releases a lot of raw magic, so when the knight gripped the arm of the unconscious and nearly dead Hunter, he fully healed him, leaving only the mark of his hand behind.

The knight brought the now peacefully sleeping man back home and tucked him in gently. When the Hunter awoke and saw two piercing blue eyes staring at him, he asked who the stranger was.  
"I am a knight of the king. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" the knight answered. And the Hunter found he rather liked the knight's blue eyes. And the knight found he rather liked the Hunter's green eyes. And later on the Hunter found he rather liked how the knight was brave and fierce, yet soft and caring too, and the knight found he rather liked the how the Hunter was moody and sarcastic, yet gentle and sometimes even sweet. The lonely Hunter was not so lonely anymore, and the Knight tasted freedom for the very first time. So when a letter came from the Order and demanded the return of the knight, he refused and chose to stay with his love.

Now the village was saved and no longer plagued by witches (and thus neither by horrible beasts), the Hunter and the Knight decided to go travel the realm together and help others, taking their turns in saving each other when needed. Because however satisfying it was to be saving people and hunting things, sometimes it was nice to be the damsel in distress when you had a hero watching over you.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

Phiew, that was harder than I expected it to be. So obviously it's a little shitty. I know. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and can pluck up the courage to be _my_ hero by favoriting and/or writing a review.  
Thank you!


End file.
